


Games and Bees

by bluestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YouTuber Castiel, YouTuber Dean, alternate universe - youtuber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestiel/pseuds/bluestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Milton may live in the ghetto, but that won't stop him from becoming a famous youtuber.<br/>Dean Winchester, on the other hand, is currently living life in the sun-filled Los Angeles, becoming more and more famous every day.<br/>One time, while Dean is visiting his family in Kansas, their lives crash in the most bizzare way.</p><p>Pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's See How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, okay, so I'm trying this fanfiction thing again, and hopefully I won't get stuck this time.  
> heh-heh  
> sorry.
> 
> Anyways, this work of fanfiction, is inspired by several things, like: Dan and Phil (kinda), Markiplier, and Shameless.  
> I don't really remember exactly when or how I came up with this idea, it just kinda happened....
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://www.im-gonna-kill-you-dead.tumblr.com)  
> [My instagram](http://www.instagram.com/shrekchester)

Castiel's biggest dream was to become a YouTuber. He knew he had a long way to go, but he had to start somewhere, right? he thought while setting up the new camera he got on his 17th birthday, a week prior. When everything was set, he fixed the lighting and found a good position before he started recording. He quickly went through all his mental notes of simple information about his youtube channel and then he started talking to the camera.

+

"Thank you for watching! Be sure to give this video a thumbs up, and subscribe to my channel if you want to see more gaming videos; you can also leave suggestions of games you want me to play in the comments down below. Stay awesome, folks!", he then proceeded to do his infamous smirk.  
Whew, finally done recording for the day, Dean thought, as he started up his video editing software. He had been playing video games since he got out of bed. He took a look at the clock; damn, it's almost 1am, where did the day go? Oh, that's right.  
To believe that he only had 10 subscribers about a year ago, and now he was nearing one million. It was insane! When he started, he didn't even think he would get past 20 subscribers, but now, people he had never even met before, recognized him when he was outside. It was so unreal!  
He sat by his computer for a while and edited out all the unimportant parts until he almost dozed off. Goddamn, his sleep schedule was completely messed up. He finished editing the thumbnail and turned off his computer and went to sleep.

+

Castiel took a look at his uploaded video, and just stared at the views. 50 views?! How was that even possible? The video was just him babbling off into a camera, where did all those people come from; and holy crap, 5 people had watched it and thought it was so good they actually pressed the like button! No, no. This was not happening. This couldn't possibly be real, could it? He had to pinch himself. Nope, the numbers were still there. Castiel placed both hands behind his head, leaned back in his chair and stared at his screen in awe.  
"Sup bro," Gabriel said as he entered the room. "Uh, are you okay?" Castiel was still staring at the screen. He knew his older brother was in the room, but he just simply couldn't tear his focus away from the website. "Earth to Castiel," Gabriel waved a hand in front of Castiel's face, but his eyes were still glued to the screen. Gabriel sighed "What kind of disturbing porn have you been watching this time?"  
"No porn," Castiel mumbled just loud enough so that Gabriel could hear it.  
"Well, then I guess you have no problem with me staring at that screen with you," but Castiel just sat there, completely mesmerized by whatever was on his screen. Gabriel walked over to Castiel and peered over his shoulder. "Thats... That's you!"  
"Yep."  
"On YouTube!?"  
"Looks like it," Castiel sassed back.  
"And 50 people have actually watched this?"  
"Indeed they have."  
"It's okay, bro. I too would be devastaded had my videos only gotten 50 views in 12 hours."  
"What are you- I'm not devastaded, and you don't even upload videos to youtube. How would you know?" Gabriel just stared at him for a while.  
"Touché, little brother. Touché." 

+

Dean woke up early the next morning and decided to read through twitter while eating breakfast. As he looked through all his mentions, he couldn't help but smile. His fans made him so happy. Sure, most of them were prepubescent kids who may or may not fantasize about him in various ways (he has read some of the fanfiction out there), but there were some really cool people too, like Charlie, Garth and Chuck for instance. They often got together to play multiplayer games, and their followers loved it! Especially when Garth sucked ass (which was basically always), and Dean had to admit to himself that it actually was really funny. He finished drinking his milk and started composing a new tweet:  
  
  
  
And then he went outside.

 


	2. Too Hot (Hot Damn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to wrap his head around internet flirting and Dean is having a little thantophobia issue on his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Surprise bitch.  
> Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me."
> 
> Yeah, so I'm back apparently and look, a new chapter!  
> WHOO
> 
> First of all, I just wanna apologize for being the worst at updating fics EVER, but I've been incredibly busy (red: lazy) the last months, and I've just had a half finished chapter amongst my notes.  
> Also, my sister got married last weekend, and there's been some stressing around with that, but it was amazing, and both my sister and her girlfriend were such beautiful brides :')
> 
> Anyways, enough mentioning random crap, I should probably get to the story instead.

As Castiel walked towards the cafeteria, he heard his phone make a "ping" sound. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at his notifications. Someone had actually left a comment on his video! One step closer to becoming YouTube famous, he thought to himself. He unlocked his phone and opened the YouTube app to look for the comment that apparently had been left by a "Meg Masters." "you are such a precious unicorn," it said, and Castiel had no idea what it meant. Was it an insult? Or maybe a flirtation? But then again, how can you flirt over the internet? The comment bothered Castiel throughout the rest of the day. In fact, it was so bad that he struggled with paying attention during most of the classes. The teachers seemed really confused about Castiel's spiritual absence, but none of them called him out on it. They probably just thought it was a girl, and well, they weren't exactly wrong, but Castiel could in no way feel attraction toward someone over the internet, could he?

+

 Dean was just about to take a quick shower, when his phone rang.  
"Mom, hi!" he exclaimed as soon as he had answered it.  
"Hey, sweetie," Mary chirped. "I'm just calling to check how far along you are in your packing," ah, yes packing.  
"I'm just about done," he replied as he stuffed the last pieces of clothing inside his duffel bag. "Think I got just enough videos to last me through a week."  
"Ah, you're always so considerate of your fans," she giggled.   
"Of course I am! I wouldn't be where I am now, if it weren't for them," cheesy, but true. "I'm probably also gonna vlog some during the week. Need to show 'em my mom makes the best pies in the world!" his mouth watered just by the thought of that delicious apple pie he had grown up on.  
"You're exaggerating again," Dean heard Mary sigh over the phone. He was confused. Out of all the pies he had ever tasted, none tasted as good as his mother's. Not even the ones in the well known café a few blocks from his apartment.  
"I'm really not, mom," he laughed. "But I really need to get in the shower now, Charlie's gonna pick me up in twenty minutes."  
"Oh, well, then I won't disturb. Say hi, to Charlie, from me, will you?"   
"'Course I will! Love you mom, can't wait to see you all again," he waited for his mom to say "I love you" back and went straight into the shower. He was done five minutes later and decided to spend the last ten minutes on panicking. If there was one thing Dean Winchester hated above all in the world, it was flying. If only he'd had his old car here, his  _Baby,_ he wouldn't have had to dread the three hour long flight that was ahead of him.  
The '67 Impala, had actually been his father's, but after a lot of negotiations, he was allowed to get it for his 16th birthday. He remembered what it felt like when John had handed him the car keys and he wasn't slow about getting into the car. It had been his biggest dream since forever, and at that moment, he sunk into the leather seat, and realized it finally was his. He put the key into the ignition and felt a chill creeping down his back as he started revving and heard the engine roar. It had been one of Dean's favorite sounds since for as long as he could remember. When he was a kid, all his parents had to do if he started crying, was carry him out to the car and just rev it for a while.  
"Dean Winchester," came a muffled yell from the opposite end of the apartment, pulling him out of his little trance. "If you do not open the door this very second, I am going to assume you're dead, and break it down!" HOLY FUCK, DEAN HAD FORGOT ABOUT CHARLIE!  
He ran to the door and threw it open. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Charlie," he tried to excuse himself.  
"Yeah, try telling that to the airline," he raised his arm to look at his watch; there's still time. He excused himself again and ran back to his room to grab everything he needed before he sprinted out to the car with Charlie. 

+

The "Meg" person had left many comments on Castiel's videos, and because he was so kind at heart, he replied to every single one of them. Apparently she wanted him to make a twitter account, but he wasn't too sure about that just yet. Maybe later, when he had more subscribers. No reason in posting about one's life when nobody is interested, he thought. He had found out quite a lot about Meg, though. He knew she lived in New York  and that she worked as a barista in her local Starbucks, and that she was currently single (not that Castiel was interested in her relationship status in any way).  
"Bro, you need to contact this chick. She's totally into you." Crap, how had he not seen Gabriel entering the room.  
"And how would you know?" Castiel said with an annoyed sigh.  
"Because I am your older brother, and also it's pretty fucking obvious." Castiel just rolled his eyes at him.  
"She doesn't even know me..."  
"And? Does that even matter?" Castiel looked at his brother with a confused look in his eye. "She thinks you're hot, bro!"  
"That doesn't necessarily mean I have to do something about it." Gabriel was really getting on his nerves now. Why couldn't he just leave him alone and go hang with their cousin, Balthazar, who was visiting?  
Balthazar may have grown up in France, but he sure had some street cred on the South Side. He most definitely had more street cred than Castiel, but that wasn't too hard, seeing his hobby was more on the feminine side, and he had never been one of the guys creating havoc in the ghetto.  
"Um, yeah, it kinda does, lil' bro. You see, that's how we do things here on the South Side; if a hot girl likes you, you try getting into her pants," but Castiel didn't want to get into Meg's pants. In fact, he didn't want to get into  _anybody's_ pants. He just sighed a weak ' _whatever_ ' as Gabriel finally walked away _._  

+

Dean had been sitting on the plane for nearly two hours now, and he was still as anxious as he was when he got onto the fucking thing. He was clutching onto his seat like his life depended on it, and most of the stewardesses (who were really hot, by the way) had tried to calm him down, to no avail.  
In his despair, Dean fished up his phone from his pocket to try and get his mind off of the fact that he was probably about to die soon, and opened the first app he saw.  
Candy Crush? Oh well, at least it's better than plane crash. Ha ha.  

After ten unsuccessful minutes trying to beat level 13, he just simply gave up, and decided to check his twitter instead. Nothing much had happened on twitter, or on any other social media for that matter. It was as if the entirety of human existence had just stopped. Twitter was dead, Facebook was dead-hell, even Snapchat was dead. Dean just needed some form of proof that he was still alive, and that the plane actually hadn't crashed, and he wasn't currently about to die.  
  
Then his twitter pretty much exploded with mentions, and oh god, he had  _never_ been that happy recieving "daddy" comments from horny 13 year olds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from the song Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars, and the tweet is 100% fake. I made it using [this website](http://simitator.com/).
> 
> Also, I'm sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes that may occur. I haven't proofread this chapter yet.
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos, it would make me very happy :)

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter title is from the song How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty, and the tweet is 100% fake. I made it using [this website](http://www.simitator.com).  
> I wanted Dean to be an inspiring youtuber, and that kind of makes him a bit OOC, but this is an AU, so it doesn't really matter right?  
> I don't know how often I will get to update it yet, but I think I'm going to try and aim for once a month (i have a few things going on in my life, so that's at least a goal).  
> Also, I'm sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes that may occur. I haven't proofread this chapter yet.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos, it would make me very happy :)


End file.
